


Neon Pink And Sexy

by dirkygoodness



Series: Germans vs Tailcoats [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was neon pink, and made out of some kind of fabric similar to that of blue jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Pink And Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Nyooooooom  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

“I’m not wearing that.” Gilbert pouted, waving the pink headband in front of his boyfriends face.

“But I got it for you, Roddy.” Roderich’s nose scrunched up in disapproval, leaning back and away from Gilbert's wildly waving hand.

“So you mean to tell me you actually, _intentionally_ , bought that monstrosity for me?” The brunette hissed out, voice all but gentle. Gilbert flinched, frowning slightly. The shorter of the two internally smacked himself for coming off so rude and hostile, but there was still no way he’d wear it. It was neon pink, and made out of some kind of fabric similar to that of blue jeans. Not only that, but it would in no way complement the clothing he was wearing right now. He had on white pants, along with a dark blue shirt and his normal boots. Adding pink to that mix, especially one of that brightness, wasn’t something he was willing to do.

Gilbert, on the other hand, seemed to find nothing at all off putting about his boyfriend in a horrible pink headband. In fact he seemed rather thrilled about the idea. “Well, yeah, I got it for you on purpose. I mean, you’re always messing with your hair and all, so I got you an accessory for it.”

“Yes, I see the sentiment, Gil. But do you honestly think I’d want it to be _neon pink_?” He huffed, looking back at the others face. He made a sort of surprised noise when he saw the others face. Gilbert looked absolutely _betrayed_. Roderich sighed loudly, purposefully making sure Gilbert was hearing him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’ll wear the stupid thing-”

“Really? Awesome!”

“-on one condition.” Roderich finished by adding a finder in the air, looking all high and mighty as always. Gilbert frowned at him, his eyes scanning over the shorter man waraly. Roderich hardly thought up plans, but whenever he did they always were detrimental to Gilbert himself. But that might have had something to do with the fact that Roderich usually only ever thought of plans when Gilbert had done something bad. Which, if he thought about it, he hadn’t done anything this time, so really he had no idea what the Austrian was about to say.

“You have to go to my concert on Friday.”

Wait. What? Gilbert’s mind stopped working for a moment, the only thing floating around in his head was the words concert and Roddy for about five seconds, before he finally reacted. “What?!” Gilbert whined out, drawing the word along as far as he could as his whole body slumped. Roderich turned his nose up at the albinos protesting, his arms going back to their default crossed position.

“You heard me. You have to go to my concert, otherwise I won’t wear that hideous headband.” Gilbert whined again, rolling his eyes.

“Come _on_ , Roddy, do I have to? You know I hate sitting through those things. They’re so long and boring.” Gilbert waved his hands to emphasize his point, giving a very ornery sigh after he was done. Roderich  sniffed, shaking his head.

“Yes, Gilbert, I know full well how hard it is for you to sit through them, but if you really want me to wear it, then you have to.”

“Ugh, why do you want me to go so much. You’ve been trying for weeks to get me to tag along again.” Gilbert huffed, glaring at the Austrian. That expression quickly dropped, however, as he noticed a flush spreading across his boyfriend's face.

“Well that’s because I  might actually want you to go and, I don’t know, see me preform. It’d be nice, I guess.” Gilbert could tell he was embarrassed by how he was mumbling by the time he was finished talking. Smiling, he walked over to the shorter man, pushing the headband on him.

“Wha-” Roderich started, looking up to his head where the horrible pink things sat atop his head, his hair horribly messed up. Frowning, he turned to Gilbert, about to speak, but stopping when he saw the dumbly pleased look on his face. “What? Why are you looking so weirdly at me?”

“I’ll go to your stupid concert if it really means that much to you.” Gilbert said, his hands coming up to rest on Roderich’s shoulders. The brunette flushed darker, looking down.

“It’s not stupid.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, kissing Roderich’s forehead. “Whatever, Roddy. Now step back so I can get a good look at you.” He grinned, pushing him back slightly. Roderich glared at him but did as he was told, standing back and letting the taller man look him over. Gilbert stood there, just staring at him for a moment, before he burst into a horrible fit of laughter. Roderich puffed up, glaring embarrassingly at the other.

“Why are you laughing at me!” Roderich crossed his arms self consciously over his chest, glaring at the ground. “I knew it would look horrible. God, why did I let you talk me into this.”

“No, no, you look good specs. Hahahaha, you look-” He cut off, laughing particularly hard. “You look sexy, Roddy!”

“Gah! Shut up!” Roderich shouted, grabbing the headband and throwing it at his boyfriend before stomping off into the other room. Gilbert started laughing again, falling to his knees on the floor.

“Wai-hahaha-wait Roddy, come back!”


End file.
